Cyrans the Unfeeling and the Sayromi Queen
To be able to start this quest, you must finish The Sayormi. The Sayormi threat seems to have subsided, or has it? Following your last mission, Chief Kerritamba has asked for you to speak to him after he had meditated with the spirits. Level: 35 Rewards: * 22175 XP * 9000 Credits (total) * A Prayer Mobile Conversation with Chief Kerritamba Chief Kerritamba: Let us continue... (Chief Kerritamba nods.) Now that their defenses have been weakened, we must strike at the core of the Sayormi people. The Sayormi Queen commands her people with a fierce fist, her wit, cunning, and her knowledge of war and tactics remarkable. We must defeat her, that is the first step... PC: And the second? Chief Kerritamba: Cyrans the Unfeeling. (Chief Kerritamba's eyes flicker with memories of the past.) He is our most pronounced threat and has been for many years. I remember him... I--(Chief Kerritamba shakes his head.) PC: What's the history between you two? Chief Kerritamba: (Chief Kerritamba sterns his jaw.) At the time, I was a young warrior. And I had not yet proven myself to the tribe. It was he, Cyrans the Unfeeling, who killed my father, my beloved family. As a result, I was thrown into the leadership role, one I had not yet earned. It was a hard time, a time I would rather not remember. PC: (You nod.) Chief Kerritamba: Since then, our people have thrived. We came back from the ashes that Cyrans the Unfeeling had thrown behind him in his wake. We rose from despair and hoplessness. Our fight with him is not yet won. And we must strike at him where he is the weakest. PC: Then, my task is to defeat Cyrans the Unfeeling and his Queen. Chief Kerritamba: You are correct. (Chief Kerritamba points west.) They live in the Dead Forest where the rest of his minions were found. Find them, defeat them and we will be safe. PC: I will do so. Chief Kerritamba: You make me proud. May safety be with you. Description: :Chief Kerritamba has tasked you with defeating Cyrans the Unfeeling and his Sayormi Queen in hopes that the forest might live again. When the task is complete, return to Chief Kerritamba. The Sayormi Queen You can find The Sayormi Queen around the /way 372 -118. She is a CL 33 Elite and is guarded by at least 4 Sayormi. Cyrans the Unfeeling You can find Cyrans the Unfeeling at the entrance to the Dead Forest, around /way 117 -355. He is a CL 34 Elite and fights with a melee weapon, such as a staff. He is without guards, and is aggressive. Chief Kerritamba: Please tell me you were successful in your journey. PC: Cyrans and his Queen have been defeated. Chief Kerritamba: Then our forest can rest once more... (Chief Kerritamba nods his head in reverence.) You are an unbelievable send from the spirits beyond. We thank you for helping us in our time of need. PC: I was glad to be of help. Chief Kerritamba: Now, I too can finally rest. (Chief Kerritamba bows his head.) Next time you speak to Chief Kerritamba, he will give you the quest Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Kkowir Forest Category:Kkowir Forest Quests